Luxarisma the Rebel Timepony's "Luxury Leopard"
With bangs resembling the Biskit Twins of Littlest Pet Shop, a braid resembling Applejack's crystal form and a tail that seems to be a hybrid of Lyra's and Luna's, Luxury Leopard is a mystery to be told. While the backstory is unstable, the basic idea stays the same - she has unknown parents, grew up in a knight's base and was trained there until age 9. While she sometimes does not have a cutie mark, this usually is a result of her painting over it to prevent being found out. Her original mane and tail colors were solid blue, not blue and purple. Her cutie mark is said to be five treble clefs forming a star, while her original design was five music notes forming a star. Either way, it's musical. Born to an unknown pair and cast away in a gold basket lined with diamonds, they say that Luxury landed at the Door of the Great Legion with a sudden thud. For 7 years she trained in the musical arts, mastering 5 instruments, each of which either used or were compatible with treble clef. At age 9, she went off, to forge a sword out of pure diamonds and gold and pegged with lapiz lazuli. During the forging, a pegasus had fallen in and possessed the melted metal. This was proven during her next battle after returning to the legion, when the sword backfired and nearly killed her with a snakesword function. After finding this, the two mares decided to team up - Alexandrith, the pegasus sword and Luxury, the musical unicorn. At age 13, she arrived in Canterlot, to earn her mark after playing all five instruments perfectly for the orchestra. She boasts a high speed and defense, and the occasional flutter pony wings that will sprout if she uses enough magic. However, these can only last up to 13 minutes maximum before dropping her flat. Other than that, she will use the sword's snake function to grapple around places. Age 14 was her return to the legion, which had fallen apart since her leave. Returning, she helped bring it back up to speed. Later in the year, she forged her Luxury Instruments, the five instruments that she had mastered. She pegged the violin with lapiz lazuli and the same materials as Alexandrith and carried them where she went as a backup weapon set. After leading the life of a general, a knight, a victim and a musician, she soon became a rebel and accidentally stole one of the most valuable gems there was. Afraid to be found out with her solid blue mane and tail, she dyed them both with purple stripes to prevent her finding and changed her hairstyle. Now confirmed to have the astral's curse, she does have the power to spawn an astral circle portal to Cloud City, where her sister and she reside or get away to. She also has stored a part of the astral's curse in her sword, which allows its pony form to spawn at any time, even without magic. This curse is not even close to magic, but does carry power beyond it. Other Notes: Occasionally seen with the tail having a primary color of purple, the ratios sometimes differ from the mane. Often seen without cutie mark. Aura Color is Pink.